


The Kindness of Strangers (The Bafflement of Me)

by TheYaoiChick



Series: Tumblr Inspired [13]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: (That don't really get cleared up but that's okay), (clearing those up would be another story), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Accidents, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Misunderstandings, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYaoiChick/pseuds/TheYaoiChick
Summary: Zuko isn't quite sure how crashing his car into another person's car ended up with him having a new friend and an apology he definitely doesn't deserve... but with the day he's been having he's not about to complain.
Relationships: Hakoda & Sokka (Avatar), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Tumblr Inspired [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1486505
Comments: 3
Kudos: 111





	The Kindness of Strangers (The Bafflement of Me)

He should have been watching the road. He _knows_ that. Had studied and passed the damn driving test knowing that. Had had his Uncle constantly tell him that ever since he started teaching him to drive. Azula and multitude of her friends _mock_ him for how dedicated he is to doing just that.

So it figured that the first - the _only_ \- time he isn't completely focused on the road is exactly when he also gets into his first car wreck. Uncle is going to be so disappointed. And Father...

Father. Oh _no._ Father didn't even want to Zuko to begin learning how to drive in the first place. Had always said that was what chafer's were for and that paying not only for the driving test but also for his own personal car and the insurance were all a waste of money when their family had always made use of a driving company. Uncle had had to talk him into it, even offering to pay for it all himself before Father had started to cave if for nothing else than to stop gossip on why his older brother had to pay for his son's car.

If he finds out that Zuko _wrecked?_ This hard earned license and beautiful freedom giving car would be _taken_ in a heartbeat.

So you could imagine the emotional rollercoaster that he's already on yes? And that's _before_ he has to get out of the car to make sure that the other people are okay. Get their information, make sure they know that he'll reimburse all the damages. So when he actually manages to pull himself out of his head to do that and starts to leave the car, and the first thing he hears is-

_"What the hell was that! How could you possibly not see me pulling out? What-- oh lovely you're a teenager. Let me guess- texting and driving? Speeding towards the next big party?"_

-you can see why he'd be overwhelmed right? And unfortunately when he's overwhelmed... the angry tears start.

So embarrassing.

The poor guy seems to just stall when they start to well up, though unfortunately for Zuko that doesn't stop him for long.

"Don't tell me your one of those types of people who cry on command to try and get out of punishment when they know they're in the wrong. Typical. You know, most people grow out of that kind of behavior when they're _five_ since it doesn't work for them then either. God, you're parents must have spoiled you to death if you actually think that's going to work right now. You could have killed us!"

That's when the younger guy, who originally had been circling their car to most likely find out how much damage to sue Zuko for, steps in front of Zuko and begins to shout back-

"Hey calm down, alright? You're freaking him out! At least get the facts before going off on a person, it could have been an accident on his part, we don't know."

As the older man's, his father?, face circles through too many emotions for Zuko to possibly guess the younger guy turns to him and says, "Hey man, you alright? Sorry if my dad's scaring you. He's just kinda overprotective so he kinda lost it since I was in the car too. He won't hurt you though, I swear!"

That apparently was all it took to snap his father out of whatever thoughts he was in since he quickly snapped out, "Of course I'm not going to hurt you! You're just a kid. Maybe a particular reckless one, but still just a kid."

"How's he supposed to know that? There's plenty of people in this world who'll let road rage go like, _way_ too far. Kid or no kid. You see it all the time on the news. For all he knew you could have been one of them."

Zuko _hadn't_ thought he was in any actual physical danger, hadn't even thought of how they'd react other than wanting his information for insurance purposes. If he _had_ stopped to think though, he still would have thought the worst the guy would do was yell at him or maybe try and get him arrested for negligence or something. Try and get his license revoked. But nothing that would lead to permanent injury. People actually did that?

Apparently, he needed to watch the news more often - no matter how depressing it could be. It may save his life to know what people could be capable of.

"-and plus, look at that car! Look at how he's dressed. Guy's gotta be loaded. If anything his age would just put him in _more_ danger since some jerk would probably try to stong arm him into handing over gods know how much cash for nothing more than a scratch on their paint job. You can hardly trust anyone these days, so it's better to at least _try_ to start off diplomatically before letting of steam."

Apparently the guy had still been arguing. Zuko should probably say something, shouldn't he? After all, he's going off on his father -- and Zuko is absolutely bewildered that this man has actually let his son disrespect him in front of a complete stranger like this and for so long without a word. He doesn't even want to _imagine_ how his own father would have reacted -- when this really had been Zuko's fault so it was only right he take responsibility for it.

Not to mention that he would like to regain even the slightest bit of his pride - after all, his father had always told him to never let anyone see you cry. It makes you look weak and being weak gets you stabbed in the back.

"Um- excuse me?" he tabs on the younger man's shoulder when it seems like he going to continue the argument with his father, "As much as I... appreciate... you arguing in my defense it's really not needed. It was my fault after all, I should have been paying better attention. And- well- it's only natural to be angry to have someone ram into you out of nowhere so it's not like I don't get where he's coming from so--"

"That doesn't make it okay," the younger man cuts him off with a frown and narrowed eyes, "Adults should know better. You can't just assume the other person is at fault without asking what happened. All you're doing then is escalating the situation. You always get the facts first, _then_ you react. And even then, you gotta keep in mind just who you're reacting to. An adult going off on a kid, especially one they don't know, is never going to end well since the kids automatically gonna assume they're in danger and either attack to defend themselves or run away and make themselves look bad to on looker's who think they're trying to get out of trouble."

Zuko hadn't been looking for a lecture. He isn't really sure on how he should be reacting to the one he's getting. After all, it's his fault - why is this guy making things more difficult than they have to be? Just take the money and they could all be on their way!

He's pretty sure he heard the guys father mumbling something about _'no more late night Ted Talks'_ before he stepped up behind his son and placed his hands on his shoulder saying, "Alright Sokka, I think you've made your point." When Sokka looks like he's about to argue his point further he hurries to get out, "If you're that concerned about it, why don't you take this young man and get a bite or something over at that diner over there while I call the mechanic? We can settle insurance and all the money problems later."

Sokka tilts his head in thought before turning back towards Zuko and saying, "That works for me if it works for you. It's your call."

If that's what it takes to stop the arguing and hopefully get this over with faster Zuko is all for it. Especially since now that he's thinking about his own father again, he could just imagine this man reacting poorly to how his son talked to him and he's just waiting until they're alone to act on it - so hopefully by doing what he wants Zuko might be able to lessen whatever punishment Sokka would undoubtedly have waiting for him.

It was the least Zuko could do when he's putting himself on the line for him. No one had ever done that before.

"Yeah. Yeah that sounds good."

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt:](https://colormayfade.tumblr.com/generator)
>
>> I accidentally crashed my car into your dad's car which you happened to be riding in. Your dad started yelling at me and I cry when I'm yelled at so you a total stranger are now yelling at your dad to stop yelling at me while attempting to comfort me even though this is all my fault and I'm hella confused but you seem lovely thank you buddy
> 
> Kudos, comments and bookmarks make an authors day~💙


End file.
